The Lion, The Doctor, and the Wardrobe
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: The Doctor encounters Aslan, a lion from Narnia who wants The Doctor to help the people of Skyrim get rid of dragons, who are actually Reapers.
1. Familiar Realms

The Doctor wore his brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, braces, black trousers, and black, ankle-high boots. The Doctor piloted his TARDIS onto whatever adventure it would take him.

"Doctor..." a familiar voice said.

The voice startled The Doctor. He looked around and did not see anybody else within the TARDIS' control room. The TARDIS began to shake violently. The Doctor held onto the console as his ship traveled through time and space.

When the shaking stopped, The Doctor let go of the controls. He walked slowly to the door. He opened it and walked outside of the ship that resembled a blue police box. He found himself in a garden that contained a tree with silver apples.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"You are in the Garden of Youth."

The Doctor turned around and flinched when he saw a lion.

"Was that you?"

"Yes. Welcome, Doctor. I am Aslan of Narnia."

The Doctor wondered how Aslan knew what to call him.

"Have we met?"

"No. But I know you."

Aslan walked closer to The Doctor until he was close enough for his whisper to be heard only by The Doctor.

"That is my name. But only my wife knows my name!"

"I have been to many places. I have even been to multiple versions of the land of Narnia."

"Multiple versions...as in alternate universes? How is this possible? I mean, sure I have been to Pete's World and an alternate universe full of Klingons, but getting to alternate universes has been nearly impossible since the Time War."

"I do believe that we will continue to be associated, Doctor, but you must follow a certain task."

"What task?"

"You must take an apple from this tree and plant it in Owlwood, the location to which my breath will send you. After you plant it, a new tree will grow, and you must pluck another apple from the new tree. After that, you must go back into the TARDIS. It will take you to the time and place to which I have asked it to take you. Then you will plant the apple in that location, go back into the TARDIS, and continue from the location to which it will take you next. But be warned: these apples must only be used to help others. No fruit should be taken from the Tree of Youth for selfish reasons."

"Don't worry. I am sure that you already know that I look like a young man already, despite being eleven hundred and eleven years old."

"This I know, but you have already used up twelve regenerations. Do not be tempted."

"I won't. After all, I managed to turn away from the temptation of the Key of Time when I was Doctor number four."

"I know. Still, be cautious."

The Doctor turned his gaze back to the tree's branches. He reached up and plucked a silver apple. He returned to his TARDIS, which was bigger on the inside. He viewed the screen that displayed what was outside. He saw Aslan breathe onto the TARDIS, causing it to fly through time and space.

The TARDIS landed outside of a village on a different world. The Doctor exited, holding the silver apple in one hand. Out of curiosity, he used his sonic screwdriver on the apple. There were no readings that gave him information about it.

"It must be magical after all. I wonder how much younger I would be if I took a bite. Would I have one more life? _Thirteen_ more lives?"

"I wouldn't bite if I were you, sweetie."

The Doctor turned around and saw his curly-haired wife River Song.

"How did you get...?"

The Doctor stopped mid-sentence. After a few seconds, the silence ended.

"Spoilers," they said simultaneously.

The Doctor wondered from what point in River's time stream his wife had come.

"I am eleven hundred and eleven right now," The Doctor said.

"Then we got married eight years ago from your point of view," River said.

"Oh good. It's great to know that we can acknowledge it without any problems."

"Still waiting for a proper honeymoon."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Spoilers."

The Doctor knew that River knew something about his future that he did not. He wondered if it was something in the immediate future or far into the future. He dug up a hole and buried the silver apple. He looked once more at the village.

"What is this place? This world feels a bit familiar, yet I have not been to this area before."

"From what I have gathered, this village is called Riverwood. Fitting, don't you think?"

"Riverwood?"

"Of the province Skyrim in the continent of Tamriel."

"Tamriel...Tamriel. I have been here! And Aslan! How did I forget about Aslan? Have I told you how I first met him?"

"Go ahead."

"It was back when I had my fourth face. I was traveling with Romana and K-9-"

"Which K-9?"

"The second one. Anyway, we arrived in Cheydinhal, which was within the province of Cyrodiil..."


	2. A Brush with The Doctor

The TARDIS rematerialized outside of a town. The Doctor, Time Lady Romana, and robotic K-9 exited the TARDIS. The Doctor was tall, with wide eyes and curly brown hair. He wore a multicolored scarf, a shirt, a waistcoat, a cravat, a brown frock coat, and gray trousers.

"This place looks medieval," Romana commented.

"I am sure that we can convince them that K-9 is a new innovation in machinery. Aren't you, K-9?"

"Affirmative."

The Doctor, Romana, and K-9 went up to the entrance of the city. There were two armored guards, one on the left side and one on the right side.

"State your name," the guard on the right asked

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"It is no use," Romana said. "I've asked him time and time again."

"What is this?" the guard on the left said, pointing at K-9.

"It is a dog," The Doctor explained.

"Oh, no. I've seen dogs, but not one forged out of metal."

"He's a new invention."

"Are you mages of some sort? Your blue crate showed up out of thin air. Some invisibility spell?"

"I have quite the disappearing act. One moment you see me, the next, I'm gone!"

"You must be on the run," the first guard said. "You look nothing like anyone I've ever seen around Cyrodiil. You some criminal from some other province of Tamriel?"

"Not at all," Romana said. "We are travelers. We were hoping to see the sights of this beautiful place."

The guards looked at each other.

"Head on in," the second guard said. "Welcome to Cheydinhal."

The Doctor, Romana, and K-9 looked around Cheydinhal. They saw people of all sorts of races. A green-skinned, Dunmer commoner walked by them and stopped to stare at The Doctor's outfit.

"What a colorful outfit you have," the commoner said. "You don't look old at all."

"People don't believe me when I say how old I am. Then again, I sometimes don't believe myself."

"Come with me. I am about to use the magic paint on canvas."

The Doctor exchanged a confused look with Romana before shrugging and smiling.

"All right then."

They followed the artist to his home. When they got to the front door, he reached into his pocket.

"My key is around here somewhere."

"No need," The Doctor said.

The Doctor pulled a device out of his pocket. It was a silver cylinder headed with a black cylindrical magnet. It also had a red emitter ring. The Doctor activated it on front of the lock, unlocking the door. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"What is that?" Rythe asked.

"A sonic screwdriver."

"Where did you get it?"

"No need to worry. I am the only one in these parts who possesses one."

"That's a relief. There are criminals who use lockpicks to break into houses and steal possessions. Imagine how much easier it would be for them if they had an implement like that. Just recently, a thief broke into my home and threw me into one of my paintings."

"That's a shame," Romana said. "You must have worked hard on the painting."

"I'm sorry," the artist said. "I don't believe that you understand. I went _inside_ of the painting, as if it was some other world. I mean, can you imagine seeing something small only to find out that it is bigger on the inside?"

"I can imagine the reaction," The Doctor said. "What happened to the thief?"

"He also went into the painting. He used my magic paintbrush, complete with the hairs of Dibella, to paint trolls to protect him, but they only killed him. There was nowhere to go! Luckily, a hero arrived yesterday and saved me. He got the brush back so that I could paint a way out for us."

"I am quite curious about this painting of yours," The Doctor said.

"May we see it?"

"Sure. It is one of my favorites."

"How coincidental that we would see more paintings so soon after seeing the _Mona Lisa_," Romana commented.

Rythe took them into his studio. He unveiled a painting of a colorful forest.

"Here it is," the artist said.

They looked closely into the painting. Beside the Bosmer thief's body on the grass were six dead green trolls. The leaves of the trees seemed to be swaying back and forth.

"It looks as though it has more dimensions than an ordinary painting," The Doctor commented.

"Doctor," Romana said, "Doesn't it remind you of the old paintings on Gallifrey?"

"Ah, yes! It does. Fascinating, don't you think, K-9?"

"Beauty of art is irrelevant," K-9 said.

"And here I thought that you were a good piece of art," The Doctor responded.

"Doctor!" Romana said.

"What did you say your name was?" The Doctor asked the artist.

"Oh. Hard to pronounce, I suppose. Rythe Lythandas is my name. Now, sit on that chair so that I may paint your face onto a canvas."

"What kind of a facial expression should I display?"

"Look...gloomy and pessimistic."

"That is rather out-of-character for me, but I will try to remember what it was like to be a grumpy old man."

The Doctor ceased to smile and gave a frown. Time passed as Rythe painted. Romana and K-9 observed the painting. Romana smiled. When Rythe was finished, he showed the painting to The Doctor. The figure had The Doctor's face, but not his outfit. The figure wore a brown outfit, complete with a pointed hat. Its feet looked strange. Its hair was still brown, but straighter and longer than The Doctor's.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Doctor asked.

"Something in my head tells me that his name is...Puddleglum," Rythe said. "He is not of this world."

"Well, neither am I, but why does he need _my_ face? Or any of my faces?"

"I am not quite sure. I just felt that it _needed_ to have your face. It is so great being able to create new life."

A Dunmer woman walked through the door. She walked over to Rythe and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Sorry to embarrass you," she said. "I thought that you were gone for sure yesterday."

"No problem at all. I should go missing more often. Tivela, these are The Doctor, Romana, and K-9. Everyone, this is my wife."

The Doctor did not recall telling Rythe Romana's name.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Tivela asked.

"Absolutely!" Romana said.

"What does your pet like to eat?" Rythe asked.

"Irrelevant," K-9 answered. "As a robotic dog, I have no need for nutrients."

"More for us, then!" The Doctor said.

They all ate venison and various fruits for dinner.

"You said that my painting looks Gallifreyan," Rythe said. "Excuse my ignorance, but where are Gallifreyan things from?"

"Gallifrey," The Doctor explained.

"I have never heard of it," Rythe said.

"We are very far from home," Romana explained.

"Nonsense," The Doctor said. "Our home is the TARDIS in which we travel."

"TARDIS?" Tiviel said.

"A steed of mine," The Doctor said. "Well, it is getting late. We should really get going."

"Are you sure that you do not want to spend the night here?" Tiviel asked.

"I am sure. We've already got a place to stay."

"Well, have a good night, then!" Tiviel said.

"We will," Romana said. "Thanks for the food."

As The Doctor led Romana and K-9 to the front door, he heard a voice.

"Doctor..."

"Did you hear that?" The Doctor asked.

"Negative," K-9 said.

"Doctor..."

The voice came from the room full of artworks. The Doctor walked into the studio and looked at the painting of the colorful forest.

"Doctor!" Romana said. "Look! Puddleglum is gone!"

The Doctor paid no attention. He reached into the painting and fell in. Romana and K-9 were sucked in after him.


End file.
